Representando, ¿Jiraiya Gokets Monogatari?
by tsunade-17
Summary: ¿Que pasaria en konoha si sarutobi ordenara que sus 3 alumnos representaran una obra de culto en el festibal de la villa? JiraTsu
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno algunas aclaraciones antes de nada:**

**1.- Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama.**

**2.- Este fic no queda dentrod e la cornologia del anime original, y es totalmente ficiticio.**

**3.- Esta basado en una de las dos versiones de la " Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari"**

**4.- Este fanfic es original y creado por mi.**

**5.- Como siempre, disculpen mi otrografia.**

**6.- Disfrutenlo y dejen comentarios!!**

**Capitulo1.-La negativa de la hime.**

**Konoha, las 10 de la mañana; havía reunión en el despacho del sandaime hokage, pero por raro que pueda aprecer el asunto era poco importante.**

**- ¡¡¿Que quieres que aga que?!!**

**Grito una joven rubia que de la impresion se havia levantado de su aciento y golpeado con las manos la mesa, al parecer no le havía gutado al idea.**

**- Quiero que representen la Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari en el festibal de la villa.**

**- ¡Estas loco viejo!**

**Realmente la joven se havía mosrado reacia a al idea, pero exactamente ¿Porque?. El kage susupiro.**

**- Tsunade...¿Porque no quieres hacerlo, dime?**

**- Nunca me hizo gracia tal historia para niños, ¡Y menos si mezclan mi nombre con el de él!**

**Indico señalando al joven peliblanco que se encontraba sentado a su lado.**

**- ¡Bueno ya hime! A mi olvidame yo no dije nada malo...**

**Suspiro el peliblanco, ya arto de que todas la quejas de la rubia le imbolucraran a él.**

**- ¡¡Pues ayudame!! ¡¡Di algo almenos!!**

**- Bien lo aré.**

**El joven sonrio pro lo bajo, para alfin, entrecerrando los ojos hablar.**

**- Por mi no hay problema, es más, lo are encantado.**

**Su sensei asintio a modo de agradecimiento, para finalizar indicandolo verbalmente.**

**- Gracias Jiraiya.**

**La rubia se quedo atonita, llena de rabia, colera y verguenza; Como podía haberle hecho tal cosa... Orochimaru ya havía aceptado y ahora jiraiya también, eso era horible peroque entonces por mayoria ella también devía. Maldito pervertido, seguro havía aceptado solo para fatidiar. Poco tiempo paso hasta que tuvo que acojerse a la petición de su sensei, no tenia más elección. **

**Despues de la intensa reunión ella y los dos chicos de su equipo salieron hacia fuera, su sensei les havia dicho que el festibal era en 2 semanas y mañnan ya tenian que empezar con los ensayos.**

**-Tsunade... aun no entiendo como te mostraste tan reacia a la idea.**

**El joven pelinegro cuestiono su comportamento en la sala, normal, él siempre tan recto y dispuesto a ovedecer.**

**- Facil, no me gusta la leyenda.**

**- Pues yo...**

**El pelnegro se sonrojo levemente, a los dos miembros del equipo de sandaime le sovresalto la visión, el nunca havia hecho algo parecido.**

**- ¿Tú?**

**Questionaron al unisiono los dos jovenes restantes.**

**- Yo... no conozco la leyenda.**

**- Bueno no pasa nada, yo te la cento rapidamente.**

**Yndico un sonriente peliblanco, se notó que la idea a él si le havía divertido de lo lindo.**

**- Escuchame, _ Jiraiya es un joven samurái hijo de un importante y respetado señor feudal. Jiraiya, por su indudable encanto y su desparpajo, a la par de su importante posición dentro de los clanes de Japón, atraía las miradas de muchas jóvenes en edad de casarse.  
Cuando Jiraiya estuvo en edad de casarse, contrajo matrimonio con la única mujer que nunca pudo conquistar: Tsunade, hija de otro gran prestigioso clan.   
Después del matrimonio, las guerras entre clanes eran muy frecuentes. A pesar de la gran estabilidad que los dos clanes (ahora uno gracias al matrimonio), Jiraiya y Tsunade convinieron aprender la antigua magia y así defender su clan y su honor. Jiraiya se especializó en el arte de invocar sapos; Tsunade lo hizo con las babosas.  
Aunque Jiraiya cada día quería más a Tsunade, ésta no parecía compartir los sentimientos de Jiraiya.  
Uno de los clanes proclamó la guerra al suyo. Su líder también era experto en magia y, para hacerle daño a Jiraiya, invocó a una serpiente y embrujó a Orochimaru, mejor amigo y confidente de Jiraiya, que fue a parar a las manos de la diosa de las serpientes y de ella aprendió todas las artes de la magia de las serpientes.  
Orochimaru atacó a Jiraiya y a Tsunade. Éstos, para evitar hacer daño al clan, tuvieron una lucha en medio de los campos y los bosques con Orochimaru. Tras una dura batalla, Jiraiya le arrebató la vida a Orochimaru, aunque le desgarrara el corazón.  
Pero a pesar de la victoria, Jiraiya y Tsunade habían acabado muy mal parados. Pocos momentos antes de morir, Tsunade se acercó a Jiraiya y, besándole en los labios, le confesó que siempre le había querido pero nunca había sabido la manera adecuada de demostrárselo.  
Jiraiya, abrazándola, la acarició hasta que murió en sus brazos. Poco tiempo después, él también falleció...aunque consiguió arrancarle de los labios, ¡un te quiero!" _**

**- Creo entender porque sarutobi-sensei nos elijió a nosotros para representar tal cosa... menudas coincidencias.**

**- ¿Ves ahora por que no me gusta? ¡Me niego a tener que ser prometida de esto! ¡Ni que sea en una obra de teatro!**

**La rubia miro de forma casi asecina al pelblanco, pero este apreció no imutarse por ella.**

**- Pues a mi se que me hace ilusión que lo agas.**

**Rio el sannin, realmente se via muy encnatado con la idea de que fuera Ella y solo Ella la que hiciera tal papel, seguramente de haver sifo otra hubiera rechazado al petición, pero trantandose de Tsunade...**

**- Eres idiota... Me voy a casa, hasta mañana.**

**La rubia totalmente ronrojada, se dió la vuelta y partio en direccón a su casa. El joven con el rostro tintado de rojo rio divertido ante la reacción de su compañerta y tras despedirse el pelinegro, también se fue; Mañana seria un largo día.**

(( Continuará))


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.-El despertar de la princesa Tsunade.**

**Eran las nueve de la mañana, en al puerta del teatro de konoha podía verse el bullicio de gente preparada para ensayar, algunos reclutados para hacer de miembros del ejercito de Jiraiya, otros que formarían el de Orochimaru y un montón de chicas que harían de las 20 novias de Jiraiya, o halemos Sarutobi decidió que fueran 20.**

**En una de los lados podía verse a un joven pelinegro con la mirada perdida en el suelo, aun no entendía porque estaba él allí. Derrepente un chico de pelo blanco se le acercó, estaba sonriente y bueno conociendo su carácter era normal, eso de tener que "seducir" a 20 chicas le encantaba y lo bueno es que ninguna le metería un guantazo, por primera vez en su vida al intentarlo.**

**- ¡¡Orochimaru!! ¿Que tal nadas?**

**Vociferó el peliblanco, causando que el morenos se sobresaltara muy muy ligeramente. Este levantó el rostro y sonrió al ver a su compañero, pero sonrió de forma muy disimulada, evidentemente.**

**- Jiraiya. Yo bien, algo extrañado pro todo esto, y tu ¿que tal?**

**El peliblanco levanto los dos dedos en señal de victoria y esbozo una de sus características sonrisas. **

**- Como en un sueño, nada más.**

**Eso era evidente, el peliblanco desprendía unas excelentes vibraciones, la idea lo había motivado realmente.**

**En esos instantes una joven rubia llego, ella a lo contrario no estaba tan alegrada por toda esta historia. Tenia el entrecejo curvado y lucia una mueca molesta.**

**- Te saldrán arrugas Tsunade.**

**Se burlo de ella el peliblanco, a lo que la hime respondió con una mirada fusilante. Tras ello se coloco entre el peliblanco y el moreno, dando la espalda al primero.**

**- Buenos días orochimaru-kun. **

**Sonrió amablemente, ignorando al peliblanco, y no por preferencias hacia el moreno, sino por indiferencias hacia el otro. **

**A los pocos instantes apareció Sarutobi, cargado con un pequeño montoncito de papeles.**

**- ¡¡Haber escuchen!! los personajes principales vengan conmigo, los coprotagonistas con Himeko y los secundarios y demás con Kyo porfabor.**

**Los tres sannin se acercaron hacia su sensei, este les llevo al interior del teatro, a una especie de camerinos, allí estarían los tres, solos. El sensei les dio a los tres un paquete, en su interior les dijo las ropas que vestirían estaban dentro. Eran tres vestuarios distintos para los chicos y para Tsunade eran alrededor de cinco o seis. **

**- Deben ponerse el primero, están colocados por orden en que deberán ponérselos, y salir a escenario en menos de 5 minutos. Tsunade, tu tenderas unos 10 ya que no sales hasta la segunda escena.**

**Tras esto el kage de la hoja se esfumo y cada uno de sus discípulos entraron en el camerino.**

**En los 5 minutos acordados los dos muchachos salieron a escena, Orochimaru vestido con un yukata largo hasta los tobillos mezclado tonalidades marrones y obres, los bordados de color grisaseo interpretaban serpientes, tenia un portar sobrio y tranquilo, más de una muchacha suspiro al verle llegar. Por lo que a Jiraiya respecta lucia un exuberante yukata negro que le llegaba hasta media rodilla, debajo unos pantalones abombachados ,realmente parecidos a los que suele lucir, también negros; la decoración estaban hechos a base de bordados grises, plateados y dorados que daban un toque muy elegante al su portador, pero lo mas impresionante era el gran contraste establecido entre las ropas del shinobi y su pelo, este contraste le hacia parecer un bello angel y por primera vez en las historia de konoha las chicas se dieron cuenta de los encantos de Jiraiya.**

**Pero sus dotes aun estaba por descubrir, porque no solo era mas guapo de lo creído, sino que era un gran interprete, las escena sucedió toda sin problematica alguna. **

**La primera escena trataba de como la familia de Jiraiya era acecinada delante de sus propios ojos y como por estas causas Jiraiya caia en los malos vicios del alcohol, las mujeres y el juego. **

**Empezó buscar afecto en las mujeres 5 fueron a primeras, hasta que un día el cielo le cedió el ver un ángel, una joven de pelo dorado que lo había consolado, pero al parecer solo fue un sueño.**

**Tras conquistar a 15 jóvenes aun en busca de ese consuelo, uno de los señores feudales lo reconoce una noche, y le propone ser el marido de su única hija, y de ese modo disponer de su ejercito, solo una condición le imponía que amara a su hija mas que a su propia vida y la cuidara en su lugar cuando muriera.**

**El acto finalizaba cuando Jiraiya accedía a ello y era conducido a casa del feudal para conocer a la joven. **

**Por fin un descanso, el joven pelinegro se acerco a Jiraiya, tenia que hacer de Orochimaru, el único de sus servidores que sobrevivió.**

**- Jiraiya, no te tomes muy enserio lo que te diré, pero, actúas bien...para ser tú.**

**El peliblanco sonrió, sabia que eso era sincero pero que el moreno no sabia como expresarlo exactamente, siempre había sido así.**

**Pasaron lo que les quedo del rato de descanso charlando sobre las miradas furtivas y delirantes que les lanzaba las chicas, de los gritos de Sarutobi en momentos de desesperación y de lo rápido que estaba saliendo todo y por raro que parezca de lo bien que salia también.**

**- ¡¡Todos a sus puesto volvemos a escena!!**

**Todos los jóvenes se levantaron y se colocaron en sus puesto, pero la princesa no llegaba.**

**-¡¡ Tsunade !! ¡¡ Donde está Tsunade!!**

**Gritaba el tercero desesperado y dando vueltas como un loco por todo el escenarios.**

**- Estoy aquí sensei...**

**Un hilo de voz indico que la hime hacia acto de presencia.**

**- Ahora vamos a reír...**

**Se giro, y les susurro a unos de los chicos que le hacían de escota, provocando una leve risa de su parte.**

**Silencia sepulcral, una joven de pelo rubio, recogido en un moño-coleta y con un rostro delicadamente maquillado salió a escena, Tsunade lucia un kimono violeta, que mezclando distintas tonalidades de este mismo caian en cascada, la decoración eran motivos florales bordados en plateado, rosa,violeta y carmín. Sus ojos color obre felino estaban envueltos en colorete violeta y una linea negra que los hacían mas penetrantes aun.**

**- Dios mio...**

**Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el peliblanco y como todos en general trago saliva, era un busto tan hermoso que a todos, incluso a las muchachas, se les había perdido el habla.**

**La princesa entro en escena...y despertando de su letargo se sentó en una de las almohadas del suelo esperando que reiniciara al acción, a su par todos se movieron, menos uno, uno de los jóvenes se había quedado en babia mirando fijamente a la rubia, esta que hasta entonces no le había prestado atención quedo sorprendida.**

**- ¿J-jiraiya?**

**Susurro quedándose embalsamada ante esa figura envuelta en negro que al observaba de modo descarado, atrevido y hasta me atrevería a decir que en cierto modo lujurioso.**

**(( Continuara))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- ¿Problemas por un beso?**

Amos jóvenes llevaban ya varios minutos mirándose mutuamente, sin decir nada y diciéndolo todo. Los cuchicheos de los demás jóvenes se escuchaban de fondo, hasta que Sarutobi puso orden en la sala.

- ¡Ya callen! Tsunade, Jiraiya ponganse en sus puestos de una vez.

Entonces la magia del momento se esfumó, ambos sannin asintieron y cada uno se coloco en su sitio. Un joven con un micrófono salio al escenario ahora cubierto con un telón.

- Demos paso los siguientes actos.

Esa frase era la que indicaba que al obra seguiría. El telón se levanto despacio, tras el se ocultaba una sala de estilo tradicional. Por la puerta de la sala entraban dos jóvenes a paso ligero pero no demasiado rápido, El primero peliblanco y el segundo moreno.

- Jiraiya-sama, bienvenido seáis a mi humilde hogar.

Por lo raro que pueda parecer, no fue Sarutobi quien acogió el papel de padre de la joven princesa, sino que se lo entrego a uno de sus hombres mas fieles Yamamoto.

- El honor es mio, señor.

El joven peliblanco no tardo en postrarse en el suelo en señal de respeto. A la par el moreno que le acompañaba le imitó. El tercer hombre de la sala les indico que se levantaran.

- No porfabor, el futuro marido de mi hija, es decir, mi futuro hijo; no debe arrodillarse ante mi.

- Como desee.

El peliblanco sonrió, a la par que se levantaba y se dirigía al que seria su asiento. La escena siguió avanzando a paso firme, sin muchos errores. Llegado el momento, y tras una pausa para explicarle al Jiraiya que debía hacer, todos tragaron y respiraron hondo, nunca habían visto actuar a Tsunade ¿Seria buena en ello?

- Mi señor, ¿Cuando tendré el honor de conocer a su hija?

- Ah, joven pícaro, esta bien es mejor ver jovencitas que escuchar a este viejo.

- Oh, no mi señor no fue esa mi intención...

- Lose lose.

Indico el anfitrión echándose a reír abierta y sonoramente. Tras las carcajadas ordeno a un sirviente que trajera a su hija. En eso una joven rubia, vestida de violeta entro en la sala, con un paso fino y sofisticado; se sentó al lado del anfitrión, de frente a Jiraiya, en este instante el debía fingir asombro, cosa que resultó fácil ya que realmente estaba asombrado por al belleza de ella; ni habiéndola visto con anterioridad no dejaba de asombrarse pro ello.

- Es un honor conocerle Jiraiya-sama.

Dijo casi en un susurro la joven, postrándose ante él.

Los dos hombres prosiguieron con una charla debatiendo los términos de la boda. La joven parecía ida, perdida en sus pensamientos, en su rostro podía verse el disgusto con el que estaba allí.

Realmente las escenas a partir de esa salieron como los chorros del oro, casi ni un solo fallo, pro aro que pueda parecer. La sorpresa global resulto ser que Tsunade era una magnifica actriz y que el trio de sannin se entendían en el escenario al igual que en las misiones, a la perfección.

Pasadas unas tres horas la obra había ya casi concluido, y sin ningún problema grabe hasta entonces; la joven rubia estaba parada en un lado del escenario, Orochimaru suspiraba aburrido de la espera y el peliblanco llevaba tumbado en el suelo ya cinco minutos. Cuando Sarutobi le dijo a Tsunade que en al ultima escena debía darle un ficticio beso a Jiraiya la rubia se aterrorizo y se negó a continuar con la obra. Por su parte, la reacción del sannin peliblanco fue un tanto diferente, este sonrió ampliamente, por eso quería que fuer "ella" la que representara ese papel, llevaba horas esperando esa ultima escena y ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo esperando. Entre tanto el sensei intentaba persuadir a Tsunade. Ante las ya tantas negativas de la joven y el hecho que ya se hacia tarde, decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Tsunade hacia ya algunas horas que había llegado a casa, lo primero que hizo fue comer algo, tras ello se fue a tomar un relajante baño del cual salia ahora. Se dirigió a su habitación se coloco un yukata azul cielo hasta las rodillas y se tumbo boca arriba en la cama. Esta algo confundida, llevaba varias horas sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de ese peliblanco rodeado de telas negras.

- ¿Que diablos me a pasado a mi hoy? Des de que te vi estoy rara...

Susurraba para si misma la sannin rubia, entre cerro los ojos, como si esperara que alguien respondiera a sus preguntas. Un suspiro de preocupación salió de sus labios. ¿Que le Pasaba? o quizás ya tenia respuesta para esa pregunta...No eso jamás, eso a ella y con el nunca.

- Realmente si estas extraña desde esta mañana Hime.

Esa voz extrañamente conocida la sobresalto, no solo por el hecho de no esperarse que nadie le respondiera, sino también por haber reconocido la voz y temer que sospechara algo de lo que ella estuvo pensando.

- ¡¡Jiraiya!! ¿¡ Que diablos haces aquí!?

Grito Tsunade lebantandose, bueno mejor dicho, sentándose en la cama. El peliblanco de un salto se poso sobre la cama de ella, se agacho para quedar a su altura y le sonrió.

- Nada solo preocuparme por mi compañera.

((Continuara))


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- ¿Amor?¿Capricho? Deseo...**

Ante las tan inesperada palabras del peliblanco, la joven se sonrojo y aparto su mirada de él. Jiraiya se extraño por la reacción ella, pero al ver ese tintado rojo en sus mejillas comprendió; desde esa mañana tenia la sensación de que algo cambiaba en Tsunade y ahora tenia una leve sospecha de que era, pero el riesgo de su equivocación...el Hospital.

De forma lenta, el peliblanco se fue acercando a la sannin, ella aun tenia el rostro girada y mantenía los ojos cerrados en un esfuerzo por aparentar enojada. El levanto su mano y la coloco en la barbilla de ella, obligándola sutilmente a girar el rostro, para cuando ella estaba encarada y veía los ojos del sannin se dio cuenta que las distancias entre ellos eran apenas milímetros. Sus respiraciones, agitadas pro el nerviosismo, se fundieron en un compás simple, ambas al mismo ritmo y instante.

Podía notar su aroma, la fragancia que el cuerpo de él desprendía, esa fragancia que con el tiempo habia cambiado de infantileza y dulzura de algodón de azúcar, a hombría y olor a caramelo.

Dios, es olor...ese maldito olor a fresas y libertad, esa fragancia que cada día lo llenaba y vaciaba a la vez con un sentimiento ambiguo, una parte de su ser le decía que debía amarla y darle todo su amor, pero por otra parte, también le decía que era peligroso y que ser rechazado seria doloroso.

El tan solo vislumbraba una cosa ya en esos instantes, esos ojos ocre que lo observaban de forma entre dulce y sorprendida. Esas esferas en las que tantas veces se habia querido sumergir del mismo modo que ahora lo hacia.

Esos pozos negros, esos precioso cristales opacos que lucia, que tan bien se veían junto con esas marcas tintadas de rojo...Aquel lugar misterioso donde nunca se habia atrevido a buscar nada, pero que tantas veces habia deseado investigar; unos ojos en los que una podía perderse con facilidad, una mezcla de emociones que dibujaban en ellos una terrible inocencia.

Pero en un instante toda sensación se boro de su ser, todo pensamiento se esfumo como si de un suspiro se tratara. Un contacto, un leve contacto pero a su mismo tiempo intenso. Un beso, nada mas, un simple beso.

Lentamente, ambos se separaron, no por deseo sino por falta de aire. Se miraron fijamente por segundos, ambos se observaban de forma caprichosa, dulce y hasta cariñosa, nunca algo parecido habia pasado y menos entre ellos.

El le soltó la barbilla lentamente, a lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo, el a su vez no pudo mas que sonreír, su deseo se habia vuelto realidad, la habia besado y ella se lo habia correspondido.

En el paladar de ambos se habia alojado un sabor dulce y a la vez extraño, mariposas revoloteaban en sus estómagos y su pecho era movido con brutalidad; la respiración agitada y el corazón en taquicardia.

De pronto algo inesperado sucede, ella cae sobre el inconsciente, el le toma la temperatura, ¡Diablos tiene fiebre! La acoge entre sus brazos y la eleva, tras ello la mete entre las sabanas y la cubre con tal de que no se enfríe. Realmente no es nada preocupante, la joven una vez en su cama suspira aliviada, el repite el gesto y descubre para su grata sorpresa que la fiebre le esta bajando, ¿Demasiadas emociones para un solo día?

Tras asegurarse de que ella estará bien, le deposita un beso en la frente, de manera dulce y se dirige de nuevo a la ventana, antes de salir por ella voltea para poder ver una vez mas a la dueña de su corazón.

- Que duermas bien, mi preciado ángel...

Son las ultimas palabras que se oyen en la habitación y que son acompañadas por un leve soplido de viento, marcando así la desaparición del shinobi que robo el corazón de la princesa.

Los primeros rayos de sol invaden y bañan la habitación, una joven empieza a abrir sus parpados, entonces recuerda algo, algo que la sobresalta y la obliga a incorporarse de forma precipitada y casi podríamos decir que torpe.

- ¿¡ Jiraiya!?

Grita ella, mientras con al mirada busca en cada rincón, para darse cuenta que esta sola y en su cama; se da cuenta que a dormido toda la noche, que nada raro a sucedido y que todo esta como ella lo habia dejado.

- ¿Un sueño?

Susurra para si misma, a la vez que coloca sus dedos en los labios, aun recuerda ese sabor y ese sentimiento de fogueo, ¿Podía ser todo eso un sueño?¿Todo lo ocurrido y sentido una simple imaginación?

- ¿Hasta tal punto he llegado por no querer reconocer...que te amo?

sonrió irónica para si misma, podía ser cierto que con tal de admitir o de hacerse adimitir a si misma que realmente amaba a ese chico, a ese hombre, a su compañero, al mayor pervertido de la historia...¿Tuviera que crearse alucinaciones?

- Tsunade...debes centrarte, no puede ser me ocurra esto por un chico, y menos por él. O quizás...¿Por él valga la pena? ¿Que perdería por intentarlo? No, es algo impensable.

((Continuará))


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- ¿Te amo?, la representación.**

Un mes había pasado ya desde que empezaron los ensayos, se podía decir que la obra era perfecta, los errores habían sido perfectamente pulidos, todos sabían como, cuando y donde debían actuar. La ultima escena pero seguía sin funcionar, esa maldita escena del beso a la que la joven rubia seguía negándose. Sarutobi ya todo lo había intentado para convencerla, nada había funcionado, pero ya no quedaba tiempo, esa noche seria la estrena de la gran obra con un mal final, para desgracia de Sarutobi.

En el teatro solo podían verse jóvenes corriendo hacia todas partes, apresurados, nerviosos y inexpertos. Solo tres personas mantenían la calma, a un lado Jiraiya y Orochiamru que repasaban sus papeles, era extraño que a pesar de sus caracteres opuestos pudieran compenetrarse tan bien. Entre bastidores una joven rubia seguía agarrándose, era quizás quien llevaba mas tarea a los de vestuario y maquillaje.

- ¿Tsunade-san esta ya lista?

Una joven morena entro en el camerino, donde las maquilladoras,ahora si, hablaban alegres por haber terminador a tiempo la preparación de la princesa.

- Si, lo estoy.

- Saldrá en 10 minutos vaya subiendo.

- Bien, voy enseguida gracias.

La obra había empezado, realmente se notaba la gran planificación de cada detalle, en esos momentos se podía ver al joven peliblanco hablando con su sirviente y amigo, lucia ese kimono negro con detalles plateados de siempre, que tan bien resaltaba con su pálido pelo que estaba recogido en una coleta alta, que le favorecía en gran medida.

A cada movimiento, sonrisa, mirada que el dirigía al publico podían oírse suspiros y cuchicheos de las jóvenes del publico, eso por alguna extraña razón incomodaba a la rubia.

La obra avanzaba adecuadamente, sin muchos problemas, denotando un par de desmayos sucedidos cuando el peliblanco se quito la parte superior de sus ropas en una escena, por mucho que se diga de el, muchas de las jovencitas de la villa se mueren solo al verle andar o reír, realmente ese par de desmayos causaron una sensación de euforia en al rubia, bien merecido lo tenía. Pero del mismo modo en algunos momentos los compañeros de acto se reían de Jiraiya, ya que sin disimular para nada, cada vez que la joven princesa salia a escena muchos gritos y piropos la acompañaban, realmente era la chica mas popular entre los jóvenes de la villa, y eso no era del agrado de cierto peliblanco.

Pero el apogeo se asolía en las escenas de ambos, mas concretamente en las escenas en las que ambos se mostraban dóciles entre si, la gente las disfrutaba y agradecía con cuchicheos y comentarios; pero siendo sinceros nadie las disfrutaba mas que el joven galante.

Antes de la ultima escena se decidió hacer una pausa de quince minutos, Sarutobi daba vueltas nervioso, todo había salido tan bien hasta ahora...y por una estupidez acabarían mal.

Entre tanto los actores cuchicheaban, estaba nerviosos por el mismo motivo que el kage de la villa. El moreno y el peliblanco seguían charlando animados, y los demás se preguntaban como podían estar tan tranquilos. Por lo que a la joven respecta, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabia donde estaba, cosa que aún puso más nervioso a Sarutobi. A falta de dos minutos para la ultima escena la princesa no había vuelto.

- ¡Donde está Tsunade!

Reclamaba el Hokage, que nervioso había golpeado una de las mesas haciendo caer de ella un vaso de agua, que al impactar contra el suelo quedo hecho trizas.

- Viejo calmate, la Hime volverá.

- Jiraiya, hasta que no esté aquí no pienso calmarme, ¿Entendiste?

- Bien, bien pero no me grites a mi, que yo si estoy aquí ahora.

Reclamo en un suspiro el peliblanco, que en cierto modo también temía por la posibilidad de que ella no regresara.

La puerta trasera del teatro se abrió, y entre la oscuridad apareció al mujer más deseada de la villa en esos instantes, lucia unos ropajes distintos y se veía aun más bella que en las escenas anteriores.

- Disculpe sensei, tenia que cambiarme.

- Bien, mientras ya estés aquí...Todos a sus puestos empezamos en un minuto.

Al fin la ultima escena dio comienzo, los espectadores estaban emocionados, la batalla ficticia entre el grupo de los tres realmente parecía estar sucediendo en la mas clara de las realidades, cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada palabra era citada con extrema cautela y pulcritud.

El cuerpo del peliblanco cayó al suelo tras un ultimo ataque de un casi moribundo Orochimaru, quien a su vez fingió su muerte, una joven rubia herida de muerte acudiendo a sus ultimas fuerzas se acerco al cuerpo herido del joven, colocando la cabeza de el sobre su regazo, lágrimas caían por sus ojos y por los del publico también, una sonrisa melancólica esbozaban sus labios.

Algo extraño sucedió, el transcurso de la obra fue alterado, la joven rubia se quedo atónita observando al peliblanco, pero no al que era un galante de la edad media, sino al que era su compañero y amigo. Empezó a observar su rostro, sin saber apenas porque, y empezó a descubrir los detalles que escondía.

El largo cabello blanco que lucia orgulloso, esa frente ancha que esta vez no estaba cubierta pro ningún protector, sus ojos negros, esos ojos negros que desde su niñez brillaban con luz propia, y escondían el fuego de un animal salvaje en cautiverio, expresaba fuerza, pasión. El rostro tintado de rojo, como si lágrimas de sangre rodaran por sus mejillas, tenia un rostro masculino, de frente y quijada amplias y varoniles...pero ella tan solo podía ver a ese niño dulce.

- No lo ara...

Era el pensamiento de todos los que habían vivido las negativas de la hime las veces anteriores.

- ¿Que pasa?

Era el pensamiento de todos los espectadores, que no entendían que sucedía.

Pero para sorpresa de todos lentamente la joven se acercó al rostro del peliblanco besándole, un sutil beso que duro más de lo previsto. Ella se aparto del sannin algo sonrojada y acabo su actuación.

- Te amo.

Susurro cayendo al suelo. Ese había sido el fin de la obre del Galante Jiraiya. El publico se levanto animado, aplaudiendo, chillando y algunos hasta llorando. Los actores se levantaron aparecieron en conjunto al escenario, en el centro de este Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade, por ese orden, agradecieron el apoyo del publico con una leve reverencia y el telón cayó.

- Al final si lo hizo.

- Si, yo confiaba en Tsunade-san.

- Quedo perfecto ¿verdad chicos?

Los ánimos estaba muy altos entre los actores y participantes de la obra, todas las chicas había acudido a Orochimaru, ya que era el que había quedado solo y le pedían lo típico de siempre. Pero uno de los actores decidió felicitar la actuación de los otros dos sannin.

- Jiraiya, lo hiciste gen...

Pero para su sorpresa, la rubia estaba apunto de abandonar el escenario, cuando el peliblanco la atrapo por la muñeca y tirando de ella la obligo a girarse acabando por besarla de forma intensa. Pero esa no fue la parte más impactante para los que estaban entre bastidores y vieron la escena, sino que lo mas impresionante fue que la rubia le correspondía el beso.

¿Había servido realmente la obra para unir a dos jóvenes? ¿O es que realmente la necesitaba para confesarse algo que ya sabían?

((Continuará))


End file.
